


psychostars

by Elle_Cohen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Attempted Murder, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Threats of Violence, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Cohen/pseuds/Elle_Cohen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. pilot

Aquele dia estava frio, o tipo de frio que, não necessariamente você precisava de um casaco muito grosso, mas ainda dava para sentir nas pontas de seus pés e dedos. Não havia chovido muito nesse outono, o número era contável em uma mão. Não seria muito de um problema se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, mas como Ezequiel tinha que lavar uma calçada antes das 5 da manhã e não deixar nenhum rastro de que ele esteve la, sem uma chuva isso apenas dificultava o seu trabalho Por qual motivo Merlim não poderia ter sujado um local onde não era bem onde as pessoas poderiam vê-lo limpando? Ainda mais com esse frio, a água gélida faria com que a ponta de seus dedos doerem com a alta temperatura.

Seu carro estava estacionado em frente da calçada manchada, Ezequiel estava quase terminando. Apenas faltava enxaguar a espuma e esfregar o local com Hidrogênio peróxido (Água-oxigenada) para que os rastros de sangue não sejam detectados debaixo da luz negra, não haveria motivo para ninguém usar uma luz negra na calçada se ele fez seu serviço certo, mas sempre era bom ter certeza que nenhum rastro foi deixado para trás. Agora o corpo, é a partir de Merlim de como ele vai se livrar daquela coisa.

Ao terminar o seu serviço, Ezequiel guarda sua vassoura e enxágua a calçada com água de uma garrafa de 7 litros que estava pela metade. Ao jogar o resto da água na calçada que agora estava limpa, ele guarda o resto de suas coisas no porta mala e entra no seu carro, girando a chave que ele sempre teve a chata mania de manter dentro do carro(Isso era pedir para algum desgraçado roubar o carro, e vendo como ele não pode pedir ajuda para a lei por motivos óbvios fica difícil.), o motor rugiu como se quisesse contar a deus e ao mundo que ele estava acordado. Rezando para que ninguém daquele bairro acordasse a tempo de ver-lo saindo com o carro as 4 da manhã de frente da casa de uma pessoa que acabou de desaparecer a poucas horas atrás.

As ruas estavam quase vazias, tirando o fato que muitas pessoas trabalham durante a noite e que algumas estão voltando de casa e outros chegando para substituir as que estão saindo. Claro Ezequiel não teria notado esses aspectos se não fosse pelo fato que ele foi acordado às duas da manhã por causa da bagunça do ex melhor amigo que fora forçado a limpar pelos seus superiores, o fato de que Ezequiel deixaria Merlim se fuder com as consequências se ele não fosse pago era muito evidente.

Ezequiel e Merlim desde que sua amizade terminou, sempre tiveram problemas um com o outro, uma palavra errada de Merlim começa o mimimi de Ezequiel, e vice versa. Tanto que seus superiores evitam de fazê-los trabalharem juntos, mesmo se eram ótimos juntos. O 'que aconteceu entre os dois nunca foi descoberto, e foi estabelecido mesmo ninguém dizendo, que ninguém nunca iria saber a não ser Ezequiel e Merlim, e que os dois queriam que continuasse assim.

A viagem de um lado da cidade para aquele bairro pequeno era longa, outro motivo para Ezequiel ficar irritado, com o sono acumulado, com sendo forçado a ajudar a pessoa qual ele mais odiava, a sua vontade era de pisar forte no pedal e bater o carro, mas ele sabia que se ele fizesse isso, seria o final de sua carreira e possivelmente da sua vida, e como ele tinha um pouquinho de dignidade em seu peito, ele não seguiu a vontade de sua mente, e em vez de pisotear o pedal, ele manteve a velocidade normal e focou em chegar em seu apartamento em vez de bater em um poste e dificultar a vida de eletricistas que viriam consertar a destruição de propriedade pública. 

As luzes noturnas da cidade iluminaram seu caminho de volta para seu lar, aquele grande apartamento que ele sempre se confinava a cada chance que ele tinha, mesmo que seus colegas fossem contra essa decisão, ele sempre se encontrava pensando melhor e mais rápido sem que ninguém o interrompesse com um copo de vinho branco do lado, do que dentro de um departamento em ruínas perto de pessoas barulhentas com um copo de café gelado com gosto de água. Muito melhor se isolar e fazer o seu trabalho.

Ele ligou o rádio para ver se ele conseguia passar o tempo da viagem com som em seu ouvido, não que ele prestasse atenção no que estava sendo dito, mas algum som para bloquear seus pensamentos de assassinato ( muitos envolviam Merlim ) seria aceito, e se conhecendo, ele poderia cometer isso se pensasse no assunto por uma certa quantidade de tempo. Ele prestou atenção na rua, as luzes da rua iluminando o interior de seu carro com cada poste que passava, logo elas serão apagadas por causa da luz natural só sol que logo vai nascer.

Ezequiel estava com um pressentimento estranho, como se tivesse algo errado com essa situação estranha, esse trabalho...Ele conhecia os melhores e os piores de Merlim, e ele sabia que o desgraçado não tinha energia o suficiente para cometer um assassinato, muito menos estar fora de casa no outro lado da cidade, tinha algo que estava fazendo relevo no liso, mas não conseguia sentir com as pontas dos dedos exatamente oque era, e isso o irritava, e o fez pensar de volta na sua vontade de bater o carro, mas desistiu pelos mesmos motivos.

Uma hora inteira se passou, e ele finalmente estava no estacionamento de seu prédio, indo em direção ao elevador que o levaria para seu corredor no sétimo andar. O prédio era enorme, tanto que cada andar só tinha dois apartamentos. O corredor do seu andar tinha um tapete bege, que combinava com a porta de madeira escura dos apartamentos, a tintura da parede que era vermelho escuro e luz amarelada. Com um sorriso cansado, Ezequiel abre sua porta da frente, que ele tinha lembrado de ter trancado, mas agora ele a encontrava como se a chave nunca fora passada no tranco, ele não estava surpreso, ele ouviu que coisas assim, são comuns como deixar coisas pela metade, então ele não pensou muito nisso quando pisou dentro de seu apartamento escuro, mas ele não conseguia ignorar a pequena paranoia que ele sentia no estomago. Ele tranco a porta atrás de si.

Ao ligar a luz do apartamento, Ezequiel encontrou seu espaço seguro do mesmo jeito que ele deixou quando saiu correndo as 5 da manhã, sim ele ainda estava sentido sobre isso, e ele esperava ficar assim por muito tempo, no mínimo dois dias. Ele foi mais fundo dentro de seu lar, a única coisa que ele não lembra era das cartas e papeis antigos espalhados pelo chão e pela mesa, e foi ai que Ezequiel notou algo de errado, a porta que ele jurava estar trancada, a paranoia como se tivesse algo de errado e agora suas cartas que receberá de alguém que já morreu estavam jogadas no chão de seu apartamento.

Ele sacou a arma que ele trouxe consigo quando ele foi acordado pela ligação do problema de Merlim, era uma simples Glock, servia apenas para proteção e não para parecer um gangster rico que anda com correntes de ouro e mulheres com pernas e seios grandes a disposição e a venda. Ezequiel apenas carregava uma peça para se proteger em situações como essa.

Ele andou pela casa, arma em mão e paranoico de cada canto da casa. Ele foi em direção ao seu quarto, empurrando a porta com o pé e apontando a arma para o interior mesmo antes de ligar a luz. Procurou dentro do armário, debaixo de cama. Nenhum sinal de vida.

Vendo que a casa estava vazia, Ezequiel então abaixou a guarda sendo que ela não seria útil agora que ele teve certeza que estava sozinho.

Ele se sentou no sofá, mas manteve a arma por perto em caso precise ( ou era apenas para se sentir seguro? ). Ele soltou um grunhido de irritação, não só por causa do cansaço e o fato de que agora já eram seis da manha, cedo demais para dormir e a bagunça que está a sua casa, mas por que algum filho da puta por ai que leu cartas que deveriam estar desaparecidas, e pelo que ele via, foi exatamente oque o intruso estava procurando, visto que nada foi roubado, e como todas as cartas não foram roubadas era obvio que tiraram fotos.

Oque mais o irritava é que ele não podia arriscar envolvendo a lei, por motivos óbvios. Cartas escritas para você com acusações e palavras agressivas enviadas e recebidas dois dias antes do escritor morrer são coisas que pode te jogar na cadeia por cinco a dez anos, ainda mais se elas foram procuradas pela policia por anos antes de fecharem o caso e marcarem com um "NÃO RESOLVIDO" bem grande e vermelho na capa amarelada.

"maldito Merlim." ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Ah como aquele desgraçado não vai ouvir o final da reclamação. Aquele filho da puta vai ouvir tanto que seus ouvidos vão ficar surdos e ele vai ficar com trauma da palavra "desgraçado". Merlim faz merda e sempre é Ezequiel que tem que limpar a sujeira como sempre. 

Isso que ele planejava fazer o momento que coloca-se as mão no celular, e era oque ele levantou para fazer. Até que um pano foi colocado em frente de sua boca e seu mundo foi envolvido por um breu


	2. Encobrir a meia-noite

Merlim acordou cedo, bem não acordar, ele já estava acordado desde a noite passada, que ele estava ocupado com trabalho, mas era óbvio que ele não se importava de perder uma noite de sono, se ele está fazendo algo que passe seu tempo, ou seja divertido e/ou valer a pena em geral, ele perderia várias noites sem nem pensar no caso.

A manhã estava fria, era óbvio que estavam naqueles dias entre Inverno e outono, dava para ver isso nas calçadas escorregadias, e os pequenos amontoados de neve nos lados do asfalto negro se misturando com as folhas mortas que ninguém teve a paciência de limpar, a falta do azul e dá aparência do sol no céu, essa mistura de estações e cores era algo feio, que lembrava Merlim de uma história de uma cidade distópica, sem liberdade e controlada por superiores sem egoístas é sem morais, claro, Merlim não podia reclamar sobre superiores egoístas, sendo que ele era a pessoa mais mentirosa e egoísta que ele conhecia, tanto no seu emprego matutino quanto no seu noturno.

Uma mão no bolso da calça preta, a outra segurando a renda da mochila, Merlim estava caminhando para o seu local de trabalho da manhã. Não era muito, mas paga bem, o suficiente para encobrir o dinheiro que ele recebe na noite. Também faria sentido para qualquer pessoa comum que ele usasse o dinheiro de seu emprego diário para comprar seu apartamento do outro lado da cidade, que apenas olhando, era possível deduzir o preço. Ele parecia aquelas pessoas de comerciais de moda, com o copo de café para viagem em uma mão, outra segurando a alça de sua mochila, com a aparência despreocupada e confiante, olhando para o lado com o vento batendo em seus cabelos castanhos. Ele realmente pertencia em um cartaz ou em uma capa de revista, e “não em um mundo criminoso”, como muitos dizem. Mas ele não se importavam com isso, bem, não neste momento, o que ele realmente se importava agora era o fato de que ele não recebeu nenhuma ligação ou mensagem de Ezequiel reclamando dos eventos da noite passada, Merlim assumiu que Ezequiel ainda estava dormindo por cansaço, talvez terminou seu trabalho nas altas madrugadas igual a Merlim.

As vezes limpar a cena pode demorar mais do que esconder o corpo. Merlim tinha uma ideia de como era, sendo que ele já foi contratado para um trabalho deste tipo antes de Ezequiel entrar para o "time". Nunca entendeu como que uma pessoa que reclama tanto como Ezequiel conseguia ter a calma para passar horas e horas a limpar tripas e fluidos humanos de uma calçada e aturar o cheiro de sangue misturado com desinfetante entupindo seu nariz, e fazer a mesma tarefa quase todos os dias como uma rotina e não enlouquecer?

Um dos motivos pelo qual Merlim odiava o trabalho de Ezequiel era que ele simplesmente desprezava repetições, qualquer tipo, fala repetida, filmes repetidos ou séries com a história que não parecia mudar independente de quantas temporadas fossem feitas. Era uma frustração irracional que ele rinha com rotinas. Claro, ele tinha a sua rotina no seu maldito emprego matutino, e isso o deixava nervoso toda vez que ele pensava nisso, tanto que tem dias que ele tenta mudar isso de varias maneiras, pedir um café diferente, olhar algo diferente, pegar um caminho que não seja o mesmo que ele leva todos os dias ou simplesmente não aparecer no escritório fingindo que estava doente. Para Merlim, as pessoas que seguiam rotinas sem nem pensar das vezes, que viviam dentro da lei, com medo do que pode acontecer se elas derem um passo errado, eram pessoas com vidas descartáveis, imbecis e covardes. Por isso que ele ainda admirava Ezequiel, mesmo depois que sua amizade acabou.

Merlim o admirava por muitas outras coisas.Mesmo com todos os seus defeitos e pensamentos e atitudes com motivos complexos, Merlim ainda admirava Ezequiel. Isso nem Merlim conseguia entender o porque. Talvez seja só o carisma que irradiava da pessoa, ou talvez seja a paciência que ele tinha ao completar o seu trabalho, não se tinha certeza do motivo, Mas nunca foi um segredo que Merlim tinha uma certa paixão pelo ex-amigo. Ele era apaixonado pelo fato de Ezequiel conseguir apagar todo rastro que Merlim esteve em uma cena, e faz com que o local nem pareça que sofreu alguma mudança por causa de um ataque, arrumar a casa para parecer que a vítima não foi morta e sim, simplesmente desapareceu em vez de ter sido brutalmente assassinado e seu cadáver escondido em várias áreas da cidade de modos diferentes.

Esse era o trabalho de Ezequiel, sempre limpando as Merdas que Merlim deixava para trás, mesmo depois que sua amizade acabou.

Merlim se sentia mal por fazer isso com o ex-amigo. Uma parte de si queria que os dois voltassem a ser o que eram antes, amigos "inseparáveis" que riam dos problemas um do outro. Eram bons tempos, mas havia outra parte de Merlim que sabia que as coisas são melhores do jeito que são agora, e que voltando com a amizade danificada de jeito que foi deixada só podia fazer as coisas ficarem piores, e obviamente isso era uma péssima ideia. Algumas coisas eram melhor deixadas do jeito que estão para que se recupere com o tempo.

Merlim passou em frente de uma lojinha pequena de roupas. Não era nada demais, não tão rico não tão pobre, era um brechó onde você podia vender peças de roupas. Mas oque pegou a sua atenção não foi a loja, e sim uma peça de roupa familiar na vitrine. Era uma jaqueta simples mas que ele já a viu várias vezes em sua vida no corpo de um certo alguém…

Era feita de um tecido grosso, uma que se usa durante o inverno, era um vermelho escuro, quase sangue, as mangas estavam um pouco rasgadas por causa da idade e da quantidade de uso. era óbvio que era bem velha, e que já foi remendado várias vezes, indicando que era uma peça preciosa para o antigo dono. Mas Merlim já sabia disso, ele se questionou por que que Ezequiel iria vender essa jaqueta que ele amava tanto, mas o'que ele teve mais dúvida era o fato que ele o viu usando a ontem quando Merlim necessitou dos serviços dele. Então como que ele teve tempo de vender-la?

Merlim sentiu que tinha algo de errado nessa situação, Como que Ezequiel Michaelis, venderia algo que ele não deixava nem seu melhor amigo ( da época ) tocar? não que o cara precisasse de dinheiro, Ezequiel era a pessoa mais rica que Merlim conhecia, e ainda mais que Ezequiel não mandou nenhuma mensagem reclamando da noite passada, e nem ligou para encher seu ouvido. 

Merlim sabia que Ezequiel colocava “Reclamar para Merlim” como a primeira coisa do seu horário, e ver que ele vendeu algo antes de fazer isso, era muito suspeito…

Olhando o preço da jaqueta vendo que não era muito caro, Merlim empurrou a porta de vidro e entrou no estabelecimento. Poucos minutos depois ele ressurge de dentro da lojinha com uma sacola na mão. Ele iria devolver a jaqueta quando se encontrar com Ezequiel mais tarde. Merlim só podia esperar agora.

* * *

Nada aconteceu até o final de seu horário. e não que Merlim esperava que algo de novo acontecesse, era um maldito emprego de escritório, não podia se esperar nada de novo de uma porcaria dessa.

O vagão onde ele andava estava quase vazio. Merlim estava acompanhado por apenas uma ou duas pessoas insignificantes. O dia não acontecerá nada interessante, e como ele notou quando saiu para comprar um outro café, estava passando muito devagar para o seu gosto. Ele esperava que algo acontecesse durante a noite que possa servir de entretenimento por pelo menos duas a três horas.

Ao pensar isso, seu celular vibrou dentro de seu bolso.

Rapidamente pegando o aparelho, parte de si rezava que era uma mensagem de Ezequiel,   
mas, para sua decepção, não foi Ezequiel, mas seu chefe. De qualquer maneira, foi interessante ver o chefe dele mandando uma mensagem antes das oito. Antes mesmo de desbloquear o telefone, ele estava fazendo suposições sobre o que seu chefe queria a essa hora.

Escrevendo a sua senha na pequena caixa e abrindo as mensagens privadas de seu chefe, ele leu o balãozinho escrito:

"Veja oque aconteceu com Michaelis. Ele tem um trabalho e não atende o telefone"

Merlim não respondeu a mensagem, o simples fato que ele visualizou ja era o bastante, apenas soltou um suspiro. Ele também tinha trabalhos e vendo que ele tem ordens diretas para checar no que o colega estava aprontando, ele teria que passar o seu trabalho para outra pessoa. Com a decepção visível em seu rosto, ele abre outra caixa de mensagens de um contato escrito "Chandler" e escreveu pedindo para ele tomar conta do seu primeiro trabalho.Era uma pena ter que desistir de um trabalho tão cedo, e ainda por cima de um de seus clientes favoritos e mais criativos.

Com um suspiro, Merlim guarda o seu aparelho no bolso novamente e desce do trem na próxima estação, que por sorte, era perto do apartamento de Ezequiel.

Estava escurecendo ja, mesmo o ponteiro de seu relógio estar marcando o numero cinco. O inverno sempre vinha com suas pequenas surpresas. Merlim nunca via isso como um problema, era mais tempo de trabalho noturno e menos de seu emprego matutino, que ele honestamente contemplava deixar quase todas as manhãs. As ruas já estavam esvaziando, não se via mais chatas normais, mas agora potenciais criminosos e adolescentes idiotas o bastante para ficarem fora até essa hora em uma noite de escola. Merlim sempre ficava na duvida o quanto os pais desses meninos e meninas realmente se importam com eles para deixar seus pirralhos correrem por ai no escuro comprando dos produtos de mafiosos e gangsteres, aumentando as suas dividas por obter mais e mais do produto. Ele sentia dó daquelas crianças...

Merlim havia finalmente chegado na frente do apartamento, após ter seduzido a moça que trabalhava na portaria em deixar lo entrar, ele fez uma linha de abelha direto para o andar que ele tanto conhecia. Ele olhou em volta, e notou que a porta parecia estar encostada, não completamente fechada, que era incomum de Ezequiel, principalmente com seu sentimento de paranoia que ele sempre tinha. Tocando a campainha, ele assistiu a porta se mexer com o vento da varanda que estava provavelmente aberta. Ele esperou por u tempo, até que ele decidiu que ele não queria mais esperar, e empurrou a porta para revelar um apartamento completamente organizado.

Estranho.

Ezequiel, mesmo parecendo, não era uma pessoa organizada, ele era completamente o oposto de organizado, Merlim era quem sempre ia buscar ele quando ele não queria sair de casa, ou quando ele simplesmente esqueceu de cuidar de si mesmo. Merlim sempre o ajudava a dar uma aparada no apartamento, ou quando ele não estava em casa, arrumava mesmo sem que Ezequiel soubesse. Mas hoje parecia que a casa estava arrumada por outra pessoa. O chão brilhava como se alguém acabasse de passar um pano bem passado, dava para notar o cheiro de incenso também, as almofadas do sofá estavam organizadas em vez de acumuladas em um lado só por causa das noites que Ezequiel passava no sofá em vez de dormir na própria cama. Não só esse detalhe mas vários outros insinuavam que talvez Ezequiel tenha pago alguém para limpar a casa dele. Pelo visto, o termino de sua amizade prestou para algo no final.

Mas havia algo de errado, Ezequiel não era o tipo de pessoa de confiar em outra para cuidar, muito menos limpar a sua casa, uma que obviamente teria provas de que ele trabalhava para uma organização criminosa, a não ser que a empregada tenha o nome sujo também, que isso era o menos provável. Essa situação ironicamente cheirava mal.

Ele olhou pelo apartamento, em cima da mesa havia uma caixa que Merlim nunca havia visto. Curioso ele se aproximou e tirou a tampa, revelando vários papeis dobrados. Pegando um que estava mais fácil, Merlim analisou o papel e a letra, era um papel grosso, parecia ter sido comprado e cortado para escrever uma carta, essa pessoa tem muito tempo e dinheiro nas mãos se ela quer escrever uma carta em vez de mandar uma simples mensagem pelo celular, realmente é uma ferramenta moderna muito útil. A letra era uma letra cursiva misturada com uma letra de forma. Merlim decidiu que era algo que o interessava, e que ele queria entender a estupides da pessoa por traz das cartas, e o porque que Ezequiel Michaelis estaria escrevendo cartas.

Ele pegou todos os papeis da caixa, e guardou na sua mochila para que ele pudesse ler em casa, ele tinha certeza de que quando Ezequiel voltar ele nem iria perceber que alguns pedaços de papel desapareceram. Para esconder seu "crime" ele guardou a caixa em um armário qualquer.

Merlim decidiu bater na porta do único vizinho de Ezequiel. Quando a porta se abriu, era visível uma mulher baixinha, provavelmente entre 30 ou 40 anos de idade, Merlim a conhecia pouco, apenas conversava com ela quando precisava de algo, normalmente uma informação de Ezequiel, onde ele esteve, se ele saiu de casa, ou se alguém entrou no apartamento que ela não conhecia.

Ela olhava para Merlim, como se ela estivesse esperando o obvio. 

"Eva!" Merlim exclamou, "como que está a minha informante favorita?"

A mulher olhou para ele com um olhar que parecia dizer 'serio?', e cruzou os seus braços.

"Oque você quer Merlim?"

Ele soltou uma risada e um sorriso falso, algo que ele já estava acostumado a fazer perto dessa mulher, e de quase todo mundo fora de sua vida noturna. 

"Ezequiel, como sempre," ele coloca as mãos no bolso para parecer mais relaxado " ele contratou alguém para limpar a casa dele enquanto trabalhava ?"

Ela parecia pensar por alguns segundos.

"Não que eu saiba, e eu não lembro dele sair de casa para 'trabalhar' " 

'Agressiva...' Merlim sabia que Eva suspeitava dos dois, e ele sempre tinha raiva das provocações dela, as diretas e também as indiretas, um dos vários motivos do por que ele apenas falava com ela quando precisava de algo.

"Mm, tem certeza? a casa dele esta Vaz-"

"Ele provavelmente foi morto, isso deve ser bem normal nas sua área não é mesmo?"

"Você se poe contra essa área," ele riu, tirando as suas mãos do bolso e empurrando a porta de Ezequiel, ainda olhando para Eva "mas nunca tenta fazer a diferença"

Ela virou os olhos e fechou a porta.

"Um dia eu te mato"

Foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de trancar a porta de Ezequiel com a chave que estava dentro do apartamento e ir embora.

* * *

Ezequiel acordou jogado em frente de uma cafeteria, ele a conhecia bem pois ele frequentava essa cafeteria com Merlim quando ainda eram amigos, eram tempos insuportáveis aqueles. Era um estabelecimento de tamanho razoável, as paredes estavam pintadas de vermelho e verde escuros, a porta da frente era feita de vidro, e em cima da entrada era um banner preto, com o nome "La Noire" escrito com letra cursiva em um dourado sujo.

Se levantando, Ezequiel olhou para o estabelecimento, estava pensando no que ele poderia fazer com essa situação. Seu absomem e pernas doíam, sua cabeça girava como se estivesse de ressaca, ele tinha um sentimento de que oque estava naquela água era mais que Ectasia Liquida, não que ele saberia, nunca usou mais que cocaína e faz um tempo que ele não usa.

Com o enjoo tomando conta de seu corpo e pensamentos, ele correu para uma planta que vivia inocentemente por perto e vomitou nada mais que água sendo que ele não foi alimentado de nada. Seu corpo tentando vomitar algo que não existe no seu estomago era doloroso, os espasmos dos músculos de suas costas o fazia grunhir com dor e segurar o seu absomem. Olhando para cima ele teve que pensar em uma maneira onde ele poderia voltar para casa sem que ninguém tire vantagem de sua postura e muito menos o ver do jeito que está, o frio e o fato de que estava caindo pequenas partículas de neve a essa hora já dava uma ideia de que voltar a pé seria uma péssima ideia.

Ele procurou nos seus bolsos e sentiu o telefone queimador que o desgraçado o prometeu. Ele discou um dos poucos números que ele tinha decorado, e esperou a pessoa do outro lado da linha responder.

"Sou eu ..." Ele parou e olhou em volta, sua voz estava rouca e era quase doloroso falar. "sim, preciso da sua ajuda"


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro do carro estava um silêncio de uma funerária. Nenhum dos dois indivíduos emitiram um som sequer, os únicos barulhos que podiam ser ouvidos dentro do automóvel era o som do motor e respirações, que estava mais notável que deveria ser.

Eram quase três horas da manhã, e receber uma ligação de Ezequiel por um número temporário como se ele fosse um espião em uma missão super secreta, (e nem se menciona o estado em que o homem foi encontrado) veio como uma surpresa para Ludwig. Primeiro porque o desgraçado nunca liga para dizer pelo menos um 'Oi', segundo porquê o horário em que Ludwig recebeu a ligação foi extremamente inapropriado.

"Você me liga a essa hora depois de meses sem um sinal de vida, e ainda não quer conversar?" O motorista disse, olhando para o ruivo ao seu lado, mas fixou seu olhar de volta na rua.

O ruivo, com uma voz cansada e rouca respondeu:

"Só me leva para casa Ludwig"

Mesmo com a sua voz fodida e quase impossível de se ouvir, ele mantida a sua atitude de esnobe.

A repetição dessa frase tirava Ludwig do sério, e faria ele entrar em um estado-maior de irritabilidade, Que Ezequiel o ligou em uma das raras noites onde ele conseguia dormir sem ter pelo menos um copo de uísque em seu sistema, só para ele o encontrar com a cara toda arrebentada e suas roupas encharcadas de seu próprio sangue como se acabasse de sair de uma briga de bar, (Ele quase sentia inveja de quem colocou Ezequiel em seu devido lugar) Ludwig ao menos merecia uma explicação. Mas por curioso que ele esteja agora, ele decidiu respeitar o silêncio de Ezequiel até quando ele não estiver mais atrás de um voltante, pois ódio era algo que era provável que ele iria passar conhecendo Ezequiel.

Os dois se conhecem por um bom tempo, eram colegas em uma empresa de corretores de informações em que Ezequiel trabalhava a alguns anos antes de sua ganância crescer fazendo-o querer mais por menos. Eles trabalhavam na mesma área, então não era incomum os dois trabalharem juntos, um dos motivos pelo qual Ezequiel sabia o número de Ludwig de cor.

Ele olhava para frente com os braços cruzados com um olhar cansado, mas mesmo assim irritados. Ludwig achava incrível de como que Ezequiel conseguia se manter com a mesma postura e aparência brava mesmo depois de toda à merda que deve ter acontecido. Era como se fosse o mesmo Ezequiel de sempre, porém, encharcado de sangue e suor e com o seu cabelo que normalmente era arrumadinho estava parecendo um ninho de tão bagunçado que ele estava, fazendo com que o tom vermelho ficasse com um aspecto de fogueira.

Ezequiel queria conversar, mas não queria tocar no óbvio. Queria qualquer coisa para distrair os seus pensamentos que não paravam de focar na quantidade de merda que acabou de acontecer com ele. É claro, não poderia evitar para sempre esse assunto, e essa não é a primeira nem será a última vez que algo desse tipo vai acontecer devido a seus antigos empregos, mas não muda o fato que não é uma experiência agradável. Ele roubou uma olhada para Ludwig sem que o outro percebesse.

  
  


Cabelos dourados e elegantes cobrem levemente um rosto fino e angustiado. Olhos castanhos e lamentáveis colocados estreitamente dentro de suas órbitas observam a rua pensativamente. A pele clara e linda complementa as suas maças do rosto e deixa uma lembrança delicada de sua infância na Escandinava. Havia uma pitada de mistério em seu olhar, talvez seja a pitada de angústia em seu olhar ou talvez, seja a presença dá forma ensanguentada de Ezequiel sujando seu banco de pano que dava lhe um sentimento de arrogância, que dava muito bem com a sua estatura alta e expressão de sono.

Ha algo extraordinário em Ludwig, talvez seja que ele era um cara com um passado normal e feliz no meio de um monte de maniacos traumatizados, ou seja, simplesmente a sua boa vontade de o buscar mesmo as 3 dá manhã.

A viagem inteira para o apartamento de Ezequiel passou com os dois calados, com a frequente espiro ou tosse de Ezequiel por ter sido largado na frente de uma cafeteria no frio por muito tempo, ele não via a hora de voltar para seu apartamento e tomar um banho quente e se livrar dessas roupas.

  
  
  
  


Ao estacionar o carro na frente do prédio, Ludwig insistiu em seguir Ezequiel até seu apartamento, mesmo com as reclamações do ruivo, sua insistência foi mais forte, e Ezequiel acabou desistindo.

Sua interrogação começou no elevador.

“Não vai mesmo me falar o'que aconteceu?” Ludwig disse, dando uma olhada lateral para Ezequiel. A postura de Ezequiel mudou de um homem irritado para uma postura cansada. Ele viu que queria ser deixado sozinho, mas, mesmo que Ludwig negasse, ele era seu amigo, e estava preocupado com Ezequiel e queria ajudar.

"Você nunca se cansa, não é?" Ezequiel disse com um suspiro, mas não disse mais nada, como se estivesse tentando interromper a conversa sobre o que aconteceu.

Ludwig suspirou também. Mas ele não desistia tão facilmente. Ele cruzou os braços e encarou Ezequiel com um olhar frustrado.

"Depois de tudo isso, me ligando a essa hora e eu te encontrando assim", ele apontou para as roupas manchadas de sangue de Ezequiel. "Você não pensa que me deve uma resposta sobre o que diabos aconteceu?"

As portas do elevador se abriram e Ludwig percebeu que seu tempo estava acabando, então ele rapidamente seguiu Ezequiel até a porta do apartamento para que o ruivo não pudesse fugir de suas perguntas. E mesmo com Ludwig bem atrás de Ezequiel, ele ainda tentava fechar a porta no rosto de Ludwig, mas como se já soubesse por experiência própria, Ludwig segurou a porta antes que ela seja completamente fechada para poder interrogá-lo mais.

Com mais um suspiro irritado de Ezequiel, ele parecia cansado demais para ser teimoso e parecia ter aceitado seu destino, cruzando os braços e fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse.

Ludwig entrou sem olhar para Ezequiel, e sim para a casa ao seu redor. A casa de Ezequiel estava arrumada por incrível que pareça, algo que Ludwig não esperava do ruivo, na verdade, ele não acreditava que tem uma possibilidade de que foi Ezequiel que arrumou essa casa.

Olhando para trás, Ludwig viu Ezequiel se apoiar na parede perto da porta, sua posição parecia ser uma calma, mas Ludwig sabia que pela condição de Ezequiel, ele estava se apoiando na parede por que ele não aguentava ficar em pé da potencial dor que ele esteja sentindo. Mas mesmo Ludwig se preocupando com o suposto conhecido, ele se recusava a pedir para o outro se sentar e descansar, então em vez disso, Ludwig apenas olhou para Ezequiel e esperou que ele começasse a responder as suas perguntas.

Ele esperou mais um minuto, encarando o homem pelo que sentia ser horas. Após se cansar de esperar, Ludwig perguntou novamente:

"Ezequiel," Ele falou finalmente, seu tom mais alto e duro, como se ele estivesse falando com uma criança teimosa. "Você não vai falar oque aconteceu?"

Mais alguns segundos de Ezequiel se mantendo calado, ele finalmente quebra e solta um suspiro.

"Parece que fui sequestrado ontem à noite," ele finalmente disse, as palavras pareciam queimar sua garganta seca, sua voz estava fraca e rouca como um áudio quebrado sendo reproduzido em um alto-falante com defeito.

Ludwig ficou surpreso com isso, ele tinha certeza de que esperava algo ruim como ser espancado devido a um antigo emprego, ou ser ameaçado, coisas que poderiam ser resolvidas facilmente com uma simples ordem do chefe, mas não algo assim. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado a ouvir histórias como essas, mas foi uma surpresa para ele porque Ezequiel foi solto tão cedo.

"E oque eles queriam?" Ele cruzou os braços no meio da frase e observou enquanto Ezequiel despejava seu peso de um pé para o outro.

Ezequiel demorou uma eternidade para despertar novamente, algo do qual Ludwig estava ficando realmente cansado, muito rápido, mas considerando como Ezequiel estava no carro indo para seu apartamento, isso era algo que ele deveria estar muito satisfeito ao invés de querer socar o outro por perder tempo, mas o desejo de fazer exatamente isso ainda existia.

"Você se lembra de quando costumávamos trabalhar juntos? Quando íamos reunir informações sobre alguém para o meu cliente usar como chantagem?" Ezequiel perguntou, olhando diretamente para Ludwig, sem quebrar o contato visual nenhuma vez, a ponto de parecer uma bravura forçada.

Ludwig acenou com a cabeça. "É claro que eu me lembro-"

"Isso é o que eles querem que eu faça."

Ele ficou irritado com o fato de ter sido cortado, mas feliz por Ezequiel não estar brincando com ele.

"Em quem?"

"O único espinho cravado na minha costela que eu não consegui me livrar até hoje. A irritabilidade de minha existência no meu trabalho noturno, ninguém menos que o próprio Merlim" Ezequiel disse em um tom dramatizado, como se fosse uma peça teatral, como se fosse um papel que ele fosse obrigado a desempenhar, mas não quisesse participar dá historia.

Ludwig se encolheu internamente com o drama do homem, pelo menos ele tinha que reunir informações sobre alguém, algo que ele fazia muito bem em todos os anos em que trabalharam juntos, em vez de ter que trabalhar como outra coisa mais perversa e distorcida como Ludwig fez no passado, em sua própria experiência ao lidar com uma situação como essa;

Mas este foi obviamente o fim do mundo para Ezequiel, porque ele teve que reunir informações de Merlim que ele precisaria para "consertar" seu antigo relacionamento, e isso é algo que Ezequiel não está disposto a fazer por sua própria vontade.

"e o que os faz pensar que você faria uma coisa dessas?" Ludwig continuou interrogando Ezequiel. Sua voz começou a soar cansada e entediada com a situação, pensando que Ezequiel estava apenas sendo seu antigo eu dramático sobre algo facilmente resolvível.

Com isso, Ezequiel percebeu que estava perdendo sua audiência com Ludwig, e decidiu desistir da persona dramática e falar de verdade agora.

"Tenho documentos de algumas interações que acabaram nas mãos do meu sequestrador, e nesses documentos há informações que podem sujar meu nome não apenas na vida normal de todos os dias, mas também no subterrâneo, e simplesmente não posso arriscar esses documentos indo para o mãos erradas "Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para o amigo, seu rosto mostrava uma expressão de raiva;

Ludwig sentiu pena dele, não que ele fosse mencionar isso, mas agora que Ezequiel estava falando sério com ele, ele descruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de surpresa não tão oculta. Claro, ele não planejava ajudar o homem com sua situação, mas, na verdade, estava curioso sobre o que seria o fim de toda essa travessura, e especialmente o que havia naqueles documentos que eram tão importantes.

Sem fazer mais nada, Ludwing deixou escapar um grunhido satisfeito e abriu a porta para sair do apartamento, mas antes de fechar a porta, olhou para Ezequiel, que ainda estava encostado na parede olhando enquanto ele saía e disse:

"Tome um banho Ezequiel, você cheira a merda."

E com isso, ele saiu do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si, finalmente sendo liberado da "responsabilidade" de não matar Ezequiel pela irritação que aquele homem deixou nele.


	4. Chapter 4

Era um final de quarta-feira normal. Merlim havia acabado que terminar um trabalho no dia anterior, e hoje estaria encontrando a sua cliente para receber o seu pagamento. Em muitos clientes, o pagamento seria exigido antes de o trabalho ser completado, mas como essa cliente era uma cliente frequente (e uma das favoritas de Merlim) A facção para quem ele trabalhava confiava nela o bastante para ela poder entregar o pagamento depois.

Mas hoje, parecia que essa cliente estava um pouco atrasada, sendo que quando Merlim olhou para o lugar onde eles normalmente se encontravam estava estranhamente vazio. Julgando que seja um simples atraso, mas sempre pensando no pior infelizmente. Merlim se sentou no lugar de sempre e esperou.

A carta em que Merlim estava lendo tinha uma aparência velha, rústica, mas oque não combinava com o cheiro, e nem a caneta azul que foi usada para escrever ela. Ela não falava nada de interessante, não havia um nome, um endereço nem nada que indicava a identidade do autor...

Merlim virou o pedaço de papel amarelado em suas mãos, procurando oque ele sabia que não estava la. Ele sentia que as cartas tinham algo que ele deveria saber, o cheiro, a letra, tudo parecia ser familiar demais para serem cartas de um estranho. Mas como não havia nada que poderia provar isso nos pedaços de papeis, não havia como ter certeza.

Merlim virou a carta novamente em suas mão e começou a ler a carta pela terceira vez, a procura de nada.

Ele olhou a sua volta pelo oque parecia a decima terceira vez, não havia passado nem quatro minutos e ele já estava impaciente, seus braços cruzados e sua vontade de ligar para o seu chefe e falar que o cliente que eles tanto confiavam parece ter fugido com o pagamento, mas como ele não podia simplesmente fazer isso sem ter certeza de que não era apenas a sua paranoia gritando em sua cabeça, ele teve que esperar pelo menos uma meia hora.

Ele olhou para os lados de novo, quando seus olhos caiem em uma mulher sentada no meio da cafeteria. Ela vestia o mesmo estilo de roupas que sua cliente, mesma cor de cabelo, por trás, qualquer um pensaria que fosse a mesma. E como qualquer outro criminoso que queria ser pago logo. Merlim se levantou e foi em direção a mulher, se sentando na frente dela com um rosto que mostrava não estar ligando para muita coisa, mas por dentro ele queria a estrangular por chegar e não o avisado.

Quando a mulher desviou o olhar da tela deu computador Para ver quem era o homem estranho que acabou de sentar em sua mesa, onde ela esperava sentar sozinha por algumas horas. Quando ela abriu a boca para questionar oque que esse moço queria, ela foi quase imediatamente cortada ela voz grossa de Merlim que dizia:

"Olha, já estou atrasado para outro cliente fora você." Ele disse com um tom cansado, mas sua cara de calmo sempre estaria lá "Eu só vou falar o valor do emprego e você vai ter que depositar na minha frente como sempre."

A mulher olhou para ele com uma cara de espanto, mas Merlim não prestou atenção e continuou a falar.

"Olha, como esse trabalho foi um demorado e cheio de prejuízo na nossa parte teremos que cobrar cinco mil a mais para pagar os danos. Somando com o valor que você nos prometeu, ficaria uns quinhentos e cinco mil tudo." Ele disse com os braços cruzados, finalmente olhando para a mulher nos olhos esperando ela responder com um simples 'ta bom' ou 'ok'.

Depois de segundos esperando a resposta da mulher que parecia estar em um estado de choque misturado com confusão, a ficha caiu que talvez, só talvez… ele tenha sentado na mesa errada.

Essa mulher e Merlim se encararam com olhos arregalados e confusos por um minuto (mas que parecia ser horas).

Agora que Merlim prestava atenção, ela não parecia nada com a sua cliente, nem do rosto, nem da cor do cabelo que era muito mais escuro. Sem dizer, que essa mulher aleatória que estava a sua frente tinha uma aparência que mais agradava aos olhos do que sua cliente. Olhando um pouco mais, um questionaria a vista de Merlim ao dizer que essa belezura que sentava na sua frente era aquela velha problemática.

"Eu…" A menina falou, finalmente quebrando o silêncio, sem tirar seu olhar do homem a sua frente. "Eu posso te ajudar...?"

Merlim dobrou o pedaço de papel e colocou de volta no envelope que não tinha um endereço de retorno.

Ele jogou suas costas no encosto de seu sofá. Merlim estava irritado com algo estúpido de novo. Ele sempre fica bravo com as coisas menos importantes, como um autor de uma carta anônima ou a vida pessoal de um ex amigo que ele odiava, mas secretamente queria estar do lado novamente.

Olhando a janela, ele viu o por do sol. Logo que conhecia todos os dias sem falta. Uma das poucas repetições que ele não se importava de fazer parte. Os vermelhos e amarelos se misturando com a coloração cinza do céu que ficava acima da metrópole sempre parecia tão lindo e interessante. Ele não pode deixar de pensar em tudo como algo intrigante.

Ele olhou de volta para a carta, sua curiosidade infelizmente ainda gritando em sua gaiola mental. Não aguentando a sua voz interior, ele pega uma segunda carta, as datas escritas o ajudando a seguir a ordem correta.

Merlim rapidamente se desculpou e levantou da mesa. Sua cara estava vermelha e o coração acelerado. Estava obviamente envergonhado, algo que ele estranhou acontecer por algo tão estupido, ele já estava um pouco confuso quando ele percebeu que ele tinha a pessoa errada, mas quando a mulher abriu a boca para falar e saiu aquela voz suave com aqueles olhos escuros sobre ele. Merlim parecia simplesmente desligar-se.

Os olhos da mulher pareciam segui-lo enquanto ele voltava para o seu lugar de onde ele viera. Merlim podia sentir o olhar dela queimando na parte de trás de sua cabeça, e mesmo quando ela desviou o olhar, ele ainda teve a sensação de que ela ainda estava olhando para ele, tanto que quando seu cliente verdadeiro chega, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era no encontro inconveniente.

Depois que ele terminou a reunião, e seu cliente foi embora, ele se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar em direção à porta até que algo chamou sua atenção.

Era um pequeno caderno, daqueles tipos que se encontram por um preço baixo em uma loja de conveniência. Alguém teria simplesmente olhado para o outro lado, mas não Merlim. Ele se xingou enquanto pegava o caderno e saía em busca da mulher. Ela foi embora não faz muito tempo, então talvez ele pudesse alcançá-la. Ele se perguntou por que ele se importava.

Ele procurou por minutos, reclamando silenciosamente porque ele se importava tanto com um caderno estúpido que pertence a um estranho estúpido que provavelmente nunca mais verá, mas acabou encontrando o estranho estúpido parado em frente ao ponto de ônibus, olhando para a rua esperando para seu passeio.

Merlim se aproximou da garota que estava de costas voltada para ele. Ele se sentiu um pouco apreensivo e ainda muito, muito estranho devido ao encontro anterior.

"Uh ... Ei!" Merlim disse.

A garota se virou para olhar para ele, aquela escuridão perfurando sua alma, ele se sentiu nervoso, seu coração disparou, sua guarda estava alta e ele jurou que era visível para todos ao seu redor, mas ele tinha coisas melhores para se preocupar sobre do que a opinião dos outros ao seu redor. Houve reconhecimento nos olhos da garota enquanto ela mantinha contato visual com Merlim.

Poucos segundos depois, Merlim se lembrou de que era ele quem devia falar, então ele deixou escapar:

"Você uh ... Deixou isso", disse ele enquanto pegava o pequeno caderno do bolso da jaqueta "na sua mesa lá atrás"

A garota pegou o caderno da mão de Merlim e sorriu para ele. Merlim se amaldiçoou por se sentir feliz ao vê-la sorrir, ele nem a conhecia, então não havia razão para ele se preocupar com ela ser feliz ou não.

"Huh... Eu poderia jurar que coloquei isso no meu bolso" ela olhou para baixo, mas rapidamente olhou de volta para Merlim com o mesmo sorriso no rosto que Merlim parecia gostar tanto "Obrigado"

"Sim..."

Eles ficaram parados por alguns segundos. Merlim finalmente se movendo para colocar a mão na nuca e desviar o olhar.

"Ei, uh ... Desculpe," ele começou, finalmente fazendo contato visual com a garota, ele jurou que podia ver seu próprio reflexo naquelas piscinas escuras, e por alguma razão, isso o assustou. "Pelo você sabe... mais cedo...?"

Não muito tempo depois, ela riu, sua risada soando tão suada quanto uma melodia, neste ponto Merlim se esqueceu de se odiar pela estupidez do encontro anterior com essa garota estranha e parecia abaixar a guarda perto dela sem nem perceber. Foi patético.

"Não se preocupe com isso", ela acenou com a mão na frente do rosto "acontece com o melhor de nós"

"Sim…"

Eles ficaram ali por alguns segundos em silêncio, até que o ônibus finalmente chegou, fazendo-a olhar para o veículo gigante, algo que por algum estranho motivo o incomodou.

“Esta é a minha carona.” Ela olhou para ele, o vento balançando seu cabelo como uma boneca de pano e bloqueando seu rosto enquanto ela se abaixava e pegava o estojo que aparentemente havia deixado perto de seus pés. "Até a próxima"

Enquanto ela acenava para ele e esperava entrar no ônibus. Merlim observou o ônibus desaparecer na rua, apenas levantando a mão para dar um pequeno aceno quando não conseguia mais ver o ônibus, e deixou um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

Percebendo isso, ele parou rapidamente.

“Merda…”


End file.
